


Starting Off (With A Bang)

by AciidHeart



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BattleBang, Begging, Bottom Dan Avidan, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Don't fucking look at me okay, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is some of the most self indulgent shit I've ever spent my time on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Dan meets one of Arin's friends at a karaoke birthday party.





	Starting Off (With A Bang)

**Author's Note:**

> What the FUCK is up y'all I'm here with some Hot Nasty Garbage for a ship that I'm 99% sure does not exist but I'm writing stuff for anyway
> 
> This thing was a fucking bitch to write but take it anyway I don't want it sitting as a fucking WIP in my docs forever  
> I'm also half delirious with exhaustion right now so if there are any typos or missing words or errors I'll fix that later when I'm not a zombie

 

“Seems a little strange to have a birthday party at a club at six in the evening, doesn’t it?” Arin shrugs as they approach the entrance to said bar, marked with a large neon sign that Dan can barely read. He thinks it might say _Round One_ , but some of the letters are flickering, and one of them is shut off entirely, so he can’t be completely sure.

“Maybe a little, but we have the whole night to just fuck around,” Arin replies. “Besides, a lot of our friends that we haven’t seen in awhile were able to make it tonight, so I’m itching to meet back up with them.” Dan hums in agreement as they stop at the door. He takes a moment to adjust the sleeves of his jacket and shake the hair from his eyes, but the wayward curls quickly find their way back into his vision anyway.

“That is true. I can’t remember the last time I’ve had a Friday off like this, either,” Dan says.

“Dude, there’s karaoke at this club too! Are you ready for me to knock your fucking socks off?” Dan only rolls his eyes as Arin nudges his shoulder with a grin.

“Of course, dude. This’ll finally be the day where I retire from my singing career and pass the torch onto you,” he replies, and Arin laughs. Dan’s eyes finally settle on the crowd in front of them as they enter the club, though it’s difficult to make out anyone individually because of the dim lighting and somewhat harsh colors bouncing off the walls. “I feel kinda bad for asking, but you said this is for one of _your_ friend’s birthdays, right?”

“Yeah, a few of us pooled together and set up this whole shindig for him since he just released his first original album, too,” Arin says as they begin to weave through the throng of people. There are plenty of familiar faces- friends and acquaintances alike all gathered for the party. Some are already drinking, but most of them seem to be out dancing and beginning to take turns signing up for karaoke. “Technically his birthday already passed, but we wanted to do something nice for him anyway.”

“Dude, are they playing the Jonas Brothers right now?” Dan asks suddenly.

“I’m pretty sure it’s just the one guy.”

“Which one? There are three of them, Arin.” Arin doesn’t seem too concerned with their friends’ choice in music, though, because he just pats Dan on the shoulder as he spots a few people waving him over.

“Dude, _please_ tell me that you’ve used your knowledge on Jonas Brothers lore to pick up chicks before.”

“Shut up, dude,” Dan groans, and Arin offers a wink as he turns to start mingling. “Go socialize and leave me and my Jonas Brothers lore be.”

“Okay, okay, I’m going. Try not to get into any trouble while I’m gone, alright?” Dan rolls his eyes and lightly pushes Arin away, and Arin only winks at him in response. Then he’s whisked away into the crowd, and Dan is left alone, so he decides that it’s time for him to start socializing as well.

He runs into a handful of familiar faces, friends he hasn’t seen in at least a few months, enjoys listening to them prattle off short summaries of what they’ve been up to. Catching up with them feels nice. His mood hadn’t been particularly _low_ when he and Arin had arrived, per say, but the cheerfulness of seeing his friends again mixed along with the music and lights bouncing around the bar are lifting his mood, almost relaxing him as he idly taps his foot to the beat of whatever song is playing right now.

\--/--/--

“Sorry if this is kinda weird, but you look familiar. Have we met before?” Dan is broken from his stupor upon hearing a voice behind him. He shakes his head a bit before turning to face the voice, and he stops short upon coming face to face with what is quite possibly the most attractive man he’s ever seen. He doesn’t look familiar, though- Dan is sure he would _remember_ a face like that. His eyes are crinkled at the corners as he offers a friendly smile, and Dan almost forgets to respond when he notices the tattoos littered across his forearms. Forearms that are… attached to strong and sturdy looking biceps, stretching the sleeves of a form-fitting tee shirt…

“Uh, no, I don’t think we have,” Dan says suddenly, and the guy tilts his head a bit as he crosses his arms with a frown, clearly in thought. “Maybe we’ve seen each other around and never got properly introduced?”

“Wait a minute, I know!” he exclaims. “You’re in a band! Ninja Sex Party, right?” The guy looks eager, interested, and Dan feels the energy coming from him in a way that makes the music hum pleasantly through his body, makes the atmosphere more friendly. “Dude, your music is awesome. I'm glad I got to meet Danny Sexbang himself, here in the flesh! You’re even hotter in person.” Dan has to take a moment to process the words, the fact that this absurdly attractive dude considers _him_ attractive, of all people. Sure, he’s long since abandoned most of his self esteem issues, but blatant flirting like this always throws Dan off his game. He takes a moment to brush his hair from his eyes, hoping that it draws the attention away from his slight blush.

“Oh, I’m flattered,” he manages to reply with a grin. “Can’t resist my charm, huh?”

“Not at all. I’m totally smitten.” The guy holds out a hand, and Dan gives it a firm shake. “I'm Nate, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, man,” Dan replies.

Nate motions to the bar behind him with a lopsided grin, easygoing and friendly. “Wanna grab a drink?”

“Uh, I’m not really the drinking type,” Dan says, and Nate waves a dismissive hand.

“No worries. We can just get some soda or water. I don’t know about you, but I’ve been dancing my ass off and signed up for karaoke later. I'm _hella_ thirsty.”

\--/--/--

Dan’s not sure what it is, but he feels a little jittery, a little too giggly and a little too eager to hear Nate talk.

The conversation had started out easily enough- exchanging pleasantries and the like, getting to know one another while sitting at the bar and drinking from steadily melting glasses of soda every so often. It isn’t until Dan finds himself leaning a little too far into Nate’s space, listening intently to everything he’s saying, that he notices something off about his own behavior.

 _I feel like I’m talking to a girl I want to ask out,_ Dan realizes. Oh god, had he been flirting this entire time without realizing it? Before he can start to internally panic, Nate rises from his chair and stretches a bit before grinning back at Dan. Dan can’t help but stare, for some reason. Maybe his eyes were drawn to the tattoos adorning Nate’s arms, and not the fact that they’re thick and solid, the fact that Nate looks strong enough to easily pin him down? His face immediately flushes at the thought, and he clears his throat to try and bring his mind out of the gutter. He meets Nate’s gaze without really meaning to as he rises from his own chair, and there’s… _something_ stirring in Nate’s eyes.  

“You wanna dance?” He offers, and before Dan can think to respond verbally, Nate’s already grabbing his hand and leading him out onto the dance floor.

\--/--/--

By the time Dan fully realizes what’s going on, he’s already being pressed hard into the wall behind him, a steady hand on his hip as he’s pulled into a heated kiss. He drapes his arms over Nate’s shoulders without hesitation, eyes fluttering shut and letting out a quiet gasp when a hand winds into his curls and pulls. The grip on his waist tightens as Nate sucks gently on his bottom lip, and Dan shudders. He bunches up the back of Nate’s shirt in his hands, already feeling his knees go wobbly as his hair is pulled and the hand on his waist moves under his shirt to stroke at his hip.

It’s _good_ \- it’s almost overwhelming, flushing Dan’s body with heat as Nate breaks the kiss, only to begin nipping under his jaw and grab his hips with both hands _hard_ , as if he’s _trying_ to leave bruises. He’s panting harshly, a shaky hand running through Nate’s hair as he lets out a soft moan.

“Tr-try not to leave any-" Dan’s eyes flutter shut for a moment as Nate takes the hand Dan has in his hair and pins it to the wall above Dan’s head, and he shudders again. “-try not to leave any marks, please. I don't want to have to explain that to anyone later.”

“Got it,” Nate murmurs. His grin as he pulls away is mischievous, and when he tugs Dan back into another kiss, he presses Dan back against the wall with a slow grind of his hips. Dan moans at the sensation, tries to stifle the noise even though the music is loud and the rumbling bass is beating in tune with his racing heart, loud enough to where no one will hear it.

“I can do anything else I want to you, though, right?” Dan can feel his face flush at that, because Jesus _C_ _hrist,_ where the fuck is _this_ coming from? - and Nate’s smile is almost predatory.

“I mean, I- we can’t-” Dan stutters, and he cuts himself off with another soft moan as Nate grinds into him again, the grip in his hair tightening and fogging up his train of thought just as easily as it had come.

“Can’t what? Can’t do anything when there’s other people around?” Nate asks. Dan’s trembling a little, a shiver running down his spine at the low rumble of Nate’s voice, so close and _hot_ against his skin. He shakes his head.

“Someone might see us,” Dan murmurs.

“Is that the only thing that’s stopping you right now? The fact that you might get caught?” Nate asks, and his free hand trails down to grab at Dan’s ass, this time nudging one of his knees between Dan’s thighs and bringing their hips together with the movement. Dan honest to god _whimpers_ , and Nate grins.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dan hisses, tipping his head back against the wall. “Yes, or- I mean, no, it’s-"

“Can you get on your knees for me, Danny?” Nate’s tone is conversational, nonchalant, and he’s removed his hands from Dan, stepping back to watch Dan slump against the wall, panting. He only hesitates for a moment before he’s nodding, and then he’s sinking down onto his knees as Nate repositions himself so that he’s leaning against the wall, petting Dan’s hair as he looks up and makes eye contact, hands raising to skirt across Nate’s thighs.

“Oh, _that’s_ a good boy,” Nate smirks, and Dan can’t help the soft noise that escapes him at the praise. His knees are going to hurt like fucking hell later on, but it doesn’t matter- he’s practically dizzy with arousal, eager to please, eager to give, because he was asked to do something, so of _course_ he’s going to do it. He notices Nate’s composure wavering a bit, his chest heaving slightly with the effort of keeping his breathing under control.

“I’m not keeping you on your knees unless you want me to,” Nate says, and his breath is coming out in short, contained pants, making Dan’s cock twitch in his jeans at the sound. “What do you want me to do to you?”

...What _did_ he want? Dan’s sure he’s not drunk, but by god does it really _feel_ like he is- brain foggy as his body thrums with arousal and nearly shaking with desire. An image comes to mind all of a sudden, sucking the breath from Dan’s lungs as he rests his face against Nate’s thighs, panting heavily.

“I want you to fuck me,” Dan breathes, and then it all tumbles out in a rush. “Want to ride you, want you to pin me down and use me however you want.” He doesn’t care about sounding ridiculous anymore- if he ever really did in the first place, in all honesty.

“Th-that’s so fucking hot, Danny,” Nate says, and then he’s tangling his fingers in Dan’s hair again, yanking _hard_ to make their eyes meet, and Dan moans again with a shiver. Nate hesitates, though, eyes flicking away for a moment as he bites his lip. “Okay, uh… can you tell that I’m actually really fucking nervous right now?”

The moment changes, turns back into something less intense and easier to mentally parse through. Dan’s grateful for the chance to catch his breath, to try and gather his bearings.

“No, not at all,” Dan says with a frown. “You just melted my brain straight into my dick in record time, and now you’re telling me you’re _nervous_?”

“I didn’t think I would get this far!” Nate exclaims. “I’ve been winging it this whole time and hoping that I don’t mess things up.”

“You’ve been doing a hell of a job so far, then,” Dan replies, incredulous. Nate snorts.

“Thanks. So… yeah. I haven’t really done much topping before, so you’re gonna have to bear with me if you want me to fuck you.”

Dan somehow manages a breathless laugh, and Nate grins down at him in return.

“Okay. Okay, yeah, I can be patient,” Dan says. Nate tugs on his hair again, hard enough at the top of his head that he knows it’s a silent command to stand back up, and he scrambles to his feet as Nate pulls a lanyard of keys from his back pocket.

“So, my car?” He asks, and Dan nods earnestly.

\--/--/--

They have to push the seats back a bit to make sure they both have leg room, have to put on the AC with the windows shut to make sure they don’t overheat before Nate is shuffling around in his glove compartment for a small bottle of lube and a condom. It takes a bit of fumbling around to get into a comfortable position with Dan seated in Nate’s lap, and then just like that they’re both undressed with Nate uncapping the lube and slicking his fingers, using his free hand to grip tightly at Dan’s hip and keep him steady. Dan bites his lip and hisses as he feels a finger prod at his entrance, and Nate peppers light kisses across his collarbone and chest as he slowly eases his way in.

“That’s it, Danny,” Nate murmurs. “You’re being so good for me. Look at you, _fuck_.” Nate’s eyes are glued to Dan’s face as he begins to set a slow rhythm, makes sure that he can see the expressions Dan’s making.

“All for you,” Dan pants, and he shudders at the words falling from his lips. “All for you to do anything you want, just…” He trails off into a low moan as a second finger joins the first, giving way to the beginnings of pleasure as he struggles to catch his breath, eyes fluttering closed. Nate seems caught off guard at the statement as well, if the way he stops his movements altogether and takes a deep, shuddering breath is any indication. Dan takes immediate notice to this and whines a complaint, but opens his eyes again in confusion.

“Wh-why did you stop? Is something wrong?”

“No, not at all,” Nate says. “I just… are you sure about this? About the whole ‘Do anything you want to me’ thing?”

“Y-yeah, I’m sure,” Dan huffs with a grin. “Why, does that turn you on? Knowing that I’m all spread out and pretty like this, just for you?”

“Man, you sound like you came straight out of a porno with a line like that,” Nate muses. “Are you _sure_ you’re not drunk?”

“I’m _far_ from being intoxicated and just _very_ much want you to fuck me right now, okay?” Dan sticks his tongue out as Nate chuckles, but he’s grinning as well.

“Jesus, you’re impatient. Okay, how about this.” Nate begins to scissor his fingers as he resumes his movements, and Dan sucks in a sharp breath that trails off into a whimper. “I’m going to take my sweet ass time with this, and you’re going to sit there and take whatever I give you like a good, patient boy. Think you can do that for me, Danny?”

Dan groans as he tips his head back, bracing a hand against the window to hold himself steady.

“If I’m gonna be honest here, as hot as that sounds, I dunno if I can,” he pants. “I might go crazy if I don’t get your dick inside of me soon.”

“Do you want me to stop again?” Nate taunts, and Dan’s glaring now as Nate slows down just to prove his point.

“I mean, I _want_ you to fuck me,” Dan says. “Kinda thought that was obvious already.”

“Are you absolutely _sure_ you can even handle it, Danny?” Nate grins as he gently, _gently_ eases a third finger in, and Dan sobs as his hand slips from the window.

“Oh, oh _fuck-_ "

“Because it doesn’t look like it takes very much effort to get you all needy and begging like this.”

“Sh-shut up,” Dan grouses as he regains his balance. “If you think it’s going to be _that_ easy to fuck my brains out, then hurry up and do it already.” He punctuates the statement with a slow grind of his hips down onto Nate’s fingers, eyebrows furrowed as he bites his lip and attempts to stifle a groan.

“Y’know, just because you said that…” And Dan’s hand abruptly falls from the window again in favor of draping across Nate’s shoulder with a loud, gasping moan as Nate’s fingers brush against his prostate. “I think we’re gonna go at this for a little while longer.”

“Oh, you unbelievable dickbag,” Dan gasps. He begins trembling as Nate continues his ministrations, slow and deliberate for what feels like _hours_ because he _must_ be melting, it’s so _much_ \- it doesn’t take long for him to begin babbling nonsense and rocking against Nate’s fingers, cock twitching and leaking against his belly.

“How you holdin’ up, Danny?” Nate asks after what feels like a fucking eternity.

“Can’t, I can’t-" Dan buries a hand into Nate’s hair and begins to tug at it as he cuts himself off with a whimper. “Gonna cum if y-you don’t- _fuck-_ if you keep going. Please, _please,_ just fuck me already- _oh-!"_

Nate just presses his fingers firmly against Dan’s prostate, and Dan sobs as his cock twitches, leaking precum as he clenches around Nate’s fingers. Nate finally slows his movements as Dan shudders, chest heaving with the effort of catching his breath.

“I’m- I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Dan gasps. Nate only grins as he finally, _finally_ removes his fingers.

“Thought you wanted me to fuck you?” Nate taunts, and Dan smacks his shoulder with a glare.

“Give me a fucking second,” he snaps, but there’s no real bite to it. “Holy _shit_ , you could’ve killed me.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Nate chuckles. “You would know if I was trying to kill you.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Nate rolls his eyes as he gropes around the seats for a moment to grab the condom. Dan stops him with a hand grasping at his wrist, and Nate raises his eyebrows in question. Dan can feel his face heating up with a blush as he bites his lip and fidgets nervously.

“Hey, uh… okay, this might be a little weird of me to ask.”

“Depends on what you’re trying to ask for.” Nate sounds a little cautious now.

“Could you, like… would you be okay with, like… fucking me sans the condom?” Nate’s eyebrows seem to shoot further into his hairline, and a grin is starting to form, one that Dan immediately becomes wary of.

“Any particular reason why you’d wanna do that?”

“Well... I, uh…”

“You’re stalling. Just spit it out already, dude.” Nate’s grin is downright wolfish at this point, and Dan can feel his face burn even hotter than before.

“Oh my God, _fine_! I just want you to come in me, okay?!” Dan snaps, and Nate’s laughing as he tosses the condom aside to fish for the lube instead. He dollops a decent amount onto his hand before he’s moving to wrap a hand around his dick, slicking it up with a sharp intake of breath.

“There we go! That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Nate asks, and _no_ , Dan is most _certainly_ not pouting at that.

“I kinda hate you right now.” And then he’s letting out a tiny gasp as Nate’s cock teases at his entrance, just the slightest amount of pressure that has him squirming in Nate’s grip.

“Do you, now? Well, then, let’s just…” Nate lets out a breath that trails off into a low groan as he _finally_ begins sliding into Dan, slow and careful, and Dan whimpers. “Let’s just fix that really quick.”

“Oh,” Dan breathes, and it’s really all he can say right now, because _fuck_. He revels in the slight burn of being stretched, of being _full_ , and he can only handle going slow for so long, so he just… skips the “easing yourself into it” part and seats himself fully in Nate’s lap in one swift motion.

“Holy shit, dude,” Nate says, and he sounds incredulous.

“I’ve been _telling_ you that I want you to hurry up and fuck me already, okay? I’m impatient and way past ready to just ride the fuck out of you now.” Nate’s still grinning that stupid grin of his as he grips firmly at Dan’s hips and raises him easily, just enough to grind Dan back down onto his cock, slow and deliberate. Dan can’t help the breathy moan that escapes him as a shiver runs down his spine. _Fuck_ , the full realization of just how easily Nate can just fucking… manhandle him is way hotter than he thought it would be.

“You mean like this?” Nate asks nonchalantly, and Dan doesn’t have the mind to be an asshole about it anymore as begins to rock his hips, begins to set a slow rhythm that has him moaning and draping his arms over Nate’s shoulders to get closer and steady himself.

“ _Yes_ ,” Dan gasps as Nate begins to up the pace. “Yes, please, just like that-”

“Fuck, Danny,” Nate says, and his grip on Dan’s hip tightens as he leans in to begin nipping just above his collarbone, and Dan shudders. “If I had known you were gonna be this needy and desperate, I probably wouldn’t have teased you as much as I did.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Dan groans. “I’m not-” he cuts himself off with a shaky moan as Nate slams him down suddenly, his pace getting more rough. Nate lets out a breathy chuckle against Dan’s neck.

“I’m sorry, you were saying?” Dan reaches up to tangle his fingers in Nate’s hair again and tug at it as Nate ups the pace, and now Dan’s bouncing in his lap, fucking himself on Nate’s cock in earnest as he groans loudly.

“Wh-whatever, man. I don’t really care what you think as long as- as long as you don’t stop,” Dan’s panting now, shuddering and attempting to stifle a whine with every rise and fall of his hips. “Oh fuck, please, _harder_ -”

“God, you’re so eager for my cock, aren’t you?” Nate drawls, steady and surprisingly composed even though his grip on Dan’s hips is iron-tight as he fucks up into Dan, rough and fast. “Just a needy little slut that wants to be fucked nice and hard, to fuck yourself onto my cock because you’re so desperate to cum.”

“ _Yes_ , yes, fuck- love it so much, so- so full,” Dan sobs as Nate full on slams into him, hitting his prostate as Nate fucks him for all he’s worth. He’s long since abandoned the sass, too far gone into the sensations to care about sounding needy anymore. “ _Fuck!_ Yes, please, right there!”

“Being so good for me, Danny,” Nate groans, and he lets go of Dan’s hips to tangle his hands into Dan’s curls and pull _hard_ , pressing their foreheads together as Dan cries out, the sharp pain making him lose his rhythm. “Such a good boy, taking my cock so well- _shit-_ ”

And before Dan knows it he’s cumming _hard_ , spasming and clenching around Nate’s cock as he paints his stomach with his own cum. Nate fucks him through it, grip still tight in his hair, and Dan sobs.

“Fuck, gonna cum,” Nate gasps, and Dan can’t help but let out a whine as he starts to become over sensitive, but it doesn’t matter, because _fuck_ \- “Want me to cum in your tight ass, Danny? Fill you up?” And goddamn, it sounds so fucking ridiculous and cheesy, but Dan nods eagerly, face flushed as he pants and grinds down into Nate’s lap.

“Please, _please_ -” He whimpers. “Please, cum in me, cum inside me-” And then Nate’s thrusts are becoming more erratic, losing its rhythm, and Dan cries out as he’s suddenly filled with heat as Nate cums inside of him, and they both finally come to a stop, chests heaving as they attempt to catch their breath. Dan slumps forward and rests his head on Nate’s shoulder as a breathless giggle escapes him.

“God, wow, okay. That just happened. That was-” Dan takes a moment to clear his throat, and it’s a little hoarse from all the fucking noise he was making. “That was fucking awesome.” Nate laughs as well, loosening his grip in Dan’s hair to stroke gently at his back.

“Glad I was able to please,” he replies, and then he’s slowly easing himself out of Dan, who shivers at the emptiness and the feeling of Nate’s cum dripping down onto his bare thighs.

“I think we’ve skipped out on enough of the party at this point,” Nate chuckles, and it all seems to come back to Dan in a rush. _Oh yeah. Party. We are currently at a party._

“I think you’re right. Let’s… let’s clean up a little here before we go back, though.”

“I mean, duh. I would imagine it you’d be a little uncomfortable with dried jizz sticking to the back of your thighs and stomach.”

“...Fair point.”

\--/--/--

It takes a bit for them to get decently cleaned up and dressed again, and once they’re back inside, Dan notices that the karaoke line has started already- someone is finishing a song up on stage that he doesn’t recognize when another voice floats throughout the club.

“Next up is the birthday boy himself! Nate, get your sweet ass over here and serenade us, why don’t ya?” Dan only registers the voice as Arin’s by the time Nate’s winking at him with a mischievous grin.

“Aaand that’s my cue! Gonna cheer me on, pretty boy?” Dan doesn’t quite process Nate’s words as he begins to weave his way through the crowd towards the stage. It takes a moment for his brain to catch up, to fully register that…

Dan just… Dan just got fucked by the “birthday boy” in the back of his car.

 _...Oh_. Um. Okay.

He’s still kind of… processing the realization when Arin finds him again and claps a hand on his shoulder in greeting.

“Dude, where’ve you been? You missed me rocking out on stage!” Arin exclaims.

“Sorry! I was just… too busy getting fucked by the birthday boy,” Dan manages to laugh, to play it off as a joke, and Arin cackles with him. “Kinda got distracted with all of that action.”

“Seriously? You skipped out on karaoke to go do the Hot Nasty with someone less than two hours after we got here?” Dan’s grinning now as relief floods through his body. They’re most definitely joking. Okay. This is fine.

“Oh, you know it. I was just riding dick like a fuckin’ champ.”

“And you didn’t invite me along?!” Arin looks scandalized, and Dan laughs again.

“What do you mean, why didn’t I invite you? We were in his car! There was barely any room in there!”

“Well, I don’t know! If you were the one riding dick we could’ve found a way to spitroast you or something!”

“Oh my _God_ , Arin. Shut up.” Dan is grateful for the fact that the dim lighting is covering the blush that spreads across his cheeks, but otherwise he doesn’t respond.

**Author's Note:**

> You can either hop on over to send a short fic request at dannyficbang or my NSFW blog at aciid-heart-in-the-dark; otherwise, you can come hang out at my main blog over at aciid--heart! 
> 
> Also, just for funsies, some of the working/joking titles that acted as place fillers before I settled on the final title:  
> \- "Dick in Ass: The Legend Is Born"  
> \- "Dan's Birthday Dick Adventure"  
> \- "Birthday Surprise! (P.S. It's Sex)"  
> \- "Happy Birthday! (Please Fuck Me)"  
> \- "Now I Have To Clean My Car Because You Came All Over The Backseat"  
> \- "Dance Til Your Dick Falls Off! (Or Into My Ass)"  
> \- "Whoops! I Guess I'm Fucking A Stranger (Again)!"  
> \- "Riding (Dick) Like A Champ!"  
> \- "A Whole New Meaning For Birthday Suit"
> 
> And my personal favorite:  
> \- "Oops! I Missed Karaoke To Have Car Sex"


End file.
